Extreme Warriors: Season 2/Heat D
Heat D of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 was the fourth of eight heats which determined the Grand Finalists of the second season of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors. The episode featuring Heat D was originally broadcast on April 27, 2002 on TNN. Competing Robots Newcomers Veterans Round 1 The Revolutionist vs The Gap vs Trackzilla Right at the start of this battle, The Gap lifted Trackzilla up and over. The Gap knocked Trackzilla onto its back, from which it couldn't self-right. However, The Revolutionist noticed that The Gap was distracted, and hit it from behind, immobilizing it in a single blow. As the only mobile machine, The Revolutionist then drove into Sir Killalot and briefly stopped working - only later did it show signs of movement again. Trackzilla was counted out as it couldn't self-right and was immobilized first. Sgt. Bash pushed Trackzilla onto the flame pit, before Sir Killalot reversed it onto the floor flipper. Trackzilla was launched onto its back. Qualified: The Gap & The Revolutionist Snookums vs Propeller-Head vs Psycho Chicken At the start of this battle, Propeller-Head struck Snookums, whilst the Psycho Chicken hatched an egg made from a remote controlled car. Propeller-Head threw the egg across the arena. It didn't go over the arena wall, but was badly destroyed. Sergeant Bash attacked Psycho Chicken whilst Propeller-Head and Snookums hit each other repeatedly. Snookums was badly damaged, and Psycho Chicken was set alight. Propeller-Head then tore up Snookums' rear, before Snookums took damage from Psycho Chicken, and lost drive on one side. Psycho Chicken was then pushed into a CPZ by Sir Killalot, who then held it over the flame pit. Propeller-Head pressed the pit button, and as it was unable to move in a controlled manner, Snookums was counted out before being pitted by Sir Killalot. Team Tsunami later revealed that they had an opportunity to flip Propeller-Head, but this was missed because Snookums' weapon was not working. Qualified: Propeller-Head & Psycho Chicken Round 2 The Revolutionist vs Psycho Chicken At the start, Psycho Chicken laid an egg without a motor, which was hit by the Revolutionist. The Revolutionist then hit Psycho Chicken, crumbling its rear wedge before knocking off one of its wheels. It then tore off the other wheel and sent it sliding across the arena. The Revolutionist slammed Psycho Chicken into the wall before breaking off its castors and pushing it into the Pit Release button, nearly ripping it off the wall in the process. Shunt came in and axed Psycho Chicken before The Revolutionist spun in, hitting both robots. Psycho Chicken was then placed on the flame pit and burnt before being flung by the floor flipper. Winner: The Revolutionist The Gap vs Propeller-Head Propeller-Head asserted itself as the more aggressive robot in the opening stages, driving into The Gap with its weapon at full speed on multiple occasions, although The Gap was not damaged severely. Propeller-Head experienced severe recoil after one blow, spinning its entire body on the spot while caught on The Gap. Propeller-Head drove away, but The Gap was too slow to flip it over. Propeller-Head's weapon suddenly stopped working, so it resorted to evasive measures. The Gap still could not turn its opponent over, but managed to trap Propeller-Head on its wedge, so it used its lifter as a clamp. However, this seemed to revive the spinning bar of Propeller-Head, which got up to full speed and triggered the pit release. Team Creative Steel did not notice this, and drove The Gap directly over the pit while it was descending. Although The Gap did not totally fall down the pit, it was immobilized, and eliminated from the competition. Winner: Propeller-Head Final The Revolutionist vs Propeller-Head The two machines exchanged blows at the start of this battle, before Propeller-Head drove over a CO2 vent, and The Revolutionist hit it more times before tearing its blade off. The Revolutionist then pressed the pit button, but Propeller-Head escaped from the descending pit. It pushed The Revolutionist, nearly pitting it. The house robots came in to restrain the two competitors, but in an unexpected turn of events, Propeller-Head pitted The Revolutionist to win the heat. Heat Winner: Propeller-Head Trivia *Heat D featured an equal 3-3 split of newcomers and veterans. Interestingly, the only newcomer to pass the first round won the heat. Category:Extreme Warriors Season 2 Category:Episodes in which the Arena is damaged